This invention relates to an earth moving vehicle having a pressure oil tank and a battery arranged longitudinally along one lateral side of a swivel deck.
Known earth moving vehicles of this type have a driver's cabin disposed at a lateral side of the swivel deck opposite the pressure oil tank and the battery. Such a construction has a disadvantage that, since the cabin is provided together with the pressure oil tank and battery within a limited transverse dimension of the swivel deck, there is only a small space for the driver which hampers his free movements.